ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Shah Nankali
Shahrzad Dee "Shah" Nankali is an Light contestant who finished in sixth place on the fifth cycle & became the winner of the second All-Stars cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. The controversial Elouai Veteran herself, Shah, auditioned for EWFA5 with the intention on redeeming her bad record of quitting both comps she competed in, due to mental & emotional breakdowns. Shah was seen as a threat in the beginning of the competition for her striking look and fierce makeover. Shah seemed to have the makings of a unique EWFA winner but she lacked in memorability and standing out in photos. A reserved personality in Cycle 5 led to Shah coming in sixth place, two rounds from finale. Rainney was voted as Fan Favorite in Cycle 5, but after she won, it was revealed that Shah was the runner-up for the award and secured herself a spot in All Stars 2 (despite some claims of her being irrelevant in the competition). Shah competed in EWFA All-Stars 2 with a stigma against her place in the competition, due to her invisible edit on her original cycle. Shah quickly made friends with Fabio & Chaniya, and over-reactive enemies with Pauline over a misunderstanding. Shah later began a relationship with Finlay toward the end of the competition. Shah continuously had consistent performances, despite having a few polarizing photos. She developed an unlikely relationship with Finlay, who appreciated Shah's tenacity and willingness to persevere despite her numerous setbacks. Performing as a clear standout in the latter half gave Shah the advantage to overtake both Finlay and Jojo, and win the competition, becoming the show's first Light winner. Becoming a host alongside her mentor and fellow All Star, Champagne in All Stars 3, Shah revealed during Legacy Week that she is a trans woman and has been living as a trans woman for nearly about 8 years. She revealed that she kept this a secret in order to avoid the pressures and stigma of being a trans contestant and wished to compete without it. She is created by Vashhee. Portfolio SLEEPY-SHAH.png|''This was a Casting shoot and therefore didn't care,'' CK-Shahinfe.png|Called tenth. (IMMUNE) ALIEN-SHAH.png|Called ninth. seventeen-shah.png|Called ninth in this round. (Called sixth for the week) BANJEE-Shah.png|''Called fifth.'' (Called sixth for the week) TIFFANYS-SHAH.png|Called fourth. JPG-Shah.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) MARIE-Shah.png|Called eighth. compcard-SHAH.png|Called fifth for this challenge. DATE-Shah.png|Called fourth. (ELIMINATED) Finishes in sixth. Trivia * Call Out Average (EWFA5): 6.00 * Call Out Average (All-Stars 2): 2.50 * Shah, along with Cinta, Naiym, Analise, Idina, Osanna & Perchuhi, is an Elouai Veteran. * Shah is the second EWFA winner to jokingly be referred to as a man, after Leotie Migwans. ** This was mostly done prior to the revelation about her transition. * During All-Stars 2, Shah was never called lower than fourth throughout her win, making it the Best Call Out Performance in EWFA history at time. ** She stole the record from Vinah Kapoor, who was never called lower than fifth. ** She shared this record for one cycle with Karno Nilsson who was never called lower than fourth on All-Stars 3. ** Shah (& Karno) both lost this record for Cynddelw Anthony in Cycle 10, who was never called lower than third. Category:Arab contestants Category:Elouai Models Category:Trans contestants Category:Winners Category:All Stars